Gallery:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Specials
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has an obvious crush on Phineas. She's the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop being involved. Read the full page... "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" Snow Catapults.jpg Wrapping Presents.jpg|Isabella with her present to Phineas. Christmas with a Yeti.jpg A disturbance.png|Isabella can hear Candace stealing her catch phrase. IsabellaInJet.png Everyone looking at the holiday themed town.jpg The Christmas Feeling.jpg OrNot.png Where Did We Go Wrong 10.PNG WhereDidWeGoWrong3.png WhereDidWeGoWrong4.png WhereDidWeGoWrong5.png Pleading to Santa.PNG Begging Santa To Recheck.PNG Where Did We Go Wrong?.jpg I can't accept this.jpg Isabella Questioning Phineas.PNG Phineas and Isabella Christmas.jpg There must have been a mistake.jpg Danville For Niceness 2.PNG Danville is very nice.jpg Well, that was fun at least.jpg Anyone in the North Pole saw that.jpg Phineas and Isabella Meet Blay'n & Clewn't.jpg I'd say Pretty Good.jpg Mistake..PNG Santa'sNotComingToDanville.png Boo, no Christmas.png It's beautiful.jpg Dancing on the sleigh.jpg Wcisabella.jpg IsabellaWrapsPresents.png Wrapped Clewn't.jpg Isabella Checking Her Watch.PNG Christmas accomplished.png What did Ferb wish for.JPG Dancing, Peanuts style.jpg Snow Angels.PNG "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" SBTY22.jpg|"So, Phineas, what'cha doing..." SBTY23.jpg|"...up so early?" Awing at the Sunbeater 300 - SBTY.PNG|Everyone looking in awe at the Sunbeater 3000. When we make it back here before the sunsets.jpg Sure thing, Buford.jpg Phineas, what are you doing?.jpg You're putting your entire world view on the line.jpg And for what, a bunch of bikes.jpg It's about my world view.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-4.jpg Waving hands in the air - SBTY.PNG It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned.jpg Clay Aiken and the kids.png Summer-Belongs-To-You-1.jpg Fireside Girls Looking at Clay Aiken - SBTY.PNG|Isabella and some of the Fireside Girls look dreamily at Clay Aiken as he sings Chaka Khan, Nice - SBTY.PNG Or at Least That's the Plan - SBTY.PNG|The plane wing falls off, but Phineas is still optimistic Fix This Wing - SBTY.jpg|"First, you're gonna have to fix this wing. Yeah" Team Phineas Shows Off Their Plane.jpg SB-3000 Over Pacific.jpg So What Did You Guys Think of the Pacific Ocean - SBTY.PNG I Thought It Sounded a Little Grindy and Sparky - SBTY.PNG Anime Isabella.jpg|Isabella in "J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)" Tokyo is a fun town.jpg I Have No Idea What Just Happened - SBTY.PNG And You Thought I Made It Up - SBTY.PNG|Candace now realizes that Phineas was telling the truth about Klimpaloon. Stranded - SBTY.PNG|The group has no way of going anywhere so they decide to stop at Uncle Sabu's. Staying with the Plane - SBTY.PNG|Candace and Vanessa want to stay with the plane. Baljeet and Friends, I Have Been Expecting You - SBTY.PNG This Is the Room Where We Test the Stretching - SBTY.PNG|Revealing the stretching room. Testing the Bounce 2 - SBTY.PNG|Helping test the bounce. Adding the Long-Chained Hydrocarbons - SBTY.PNG Break Room for the Dancers - SBTY.PNG|The break room and little fridge for the dancers. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu.JPG|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu Team Phineas with Uncle Sabu.jpg|The kids with Uncle Sabu I Think We Might Want to Start the Plane - SBTY.PNG|"I think we might want to start the plane." GangGoesBouncing.jpg|The gang goes bouncing around the world! Phineas and Isabella as Spanish Dancers.jpg Enjoying their bouncing around the world.JPG Looking at the Animals - SBTY.PNG|Everyone is excited to see the animals in the savannah. Let's Get Going - SBTY.PNG|Phineas assigns everyone their jobs. I can go find some parts.jpg Isabella, you want to come with me.jpg Isabella quickly says YES.jpg Isabella says I mean.jpg Yeah sure you know whatever.jpg It's All Good Bro - SBTY.PNG|"It's all good, bro." What Do You Think of the City of Love.jpg I wish it was the city of airplane parts.jpg Take a Moment to Relax and Enjoy It.jpg|Isabella tells Phineas to relax Share a Crêpe Sucre.jpg|"We could share a crepe sucre..." At This Parisian Cafe.jpg|"...At this Parisian cafe." That awning could be used as a sail.jpg Isabella Confused in the City of Love - SBTY.PNG|"That awning could be used as a sail." Isabella buying flowers.JPG Take a break and smell these flowers.jpg The rivets would come in handy.jpg Oh, Phineas.jpg|Isabella getting discouraged. Won't You Share a Crembrule with Me.jpg|"Won't you share a cremebrule with me?" Look at that nifty little blow torch.jpg Isabella is sad.JPG Isabella looking at boats.JPG Depressed in the City of Love.jpg|Isabella's sad that Phineas is so distracted. We could try some fancy cheese.jpg Or peruse the galleries.jpg I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible.jpg As a rocket fuel.jpg Isn't this a perfect day.jpg| This is about the plane isn't it?.jpg Why didn't we think of that in the first place?.jpg Gee, I don't know.jpg Isabella's Head Explodes.jpg First Realization .jpg ISABELLA!.JPG Phineas says so what happened to Candace.jpg|Isabella and Phineas You got on this plane.JPG At least you got a love scene on a bridge.jpg Phineas, Ferb, Isabella SBTY.JPG|Phineas Ferb and Isabella Realizing that Phineas has given up.jpg Isabella crying - SBTY.jpg|Isabella crying Ferb Listening to Isabella - SBTY.PNG|Ferb listens as Isabella talks about her feelings. Ferb gives Isabella a tissue.jpg|Isabella tells ferb her feelings about phineas Nothing we can do to get off of this.jpg Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg|Phineas gives up You're not gonna enjoy the sunset.jpg Isabella's Pep Talk - SBTY.PNG|Isabella tells Phineas that after all he has done he can't give up now. Isabella Almost Gives Away Her Secret - SBTY.PNG|"Well, that's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in...... to this situation with." Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Phineas and Isabella hug. Isabella in trance.jpg Phineas asks for Ferb's map.JPG We Need to Go There - SBTY.PNG|Phineas showing everyone where they need to go. Origami Unicorn - SBTY.PNG|"Phineas, I don't see how an origami unicorn is getting us off this island!" Just Believe We Can, Candace - SBTY.PNG|"Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan cannot both be wrong." Look, apparently I missed some big musical number.jpg Loading the Sling Shot - SBTY.PNG|Making the rubber tight. Everyone on the Plane - SBTY.PNG|The rubber band is stretched tight, and everyone is about to load up. Isabella Helping Candace on the Plane - SBTY.PNG|Isabella helps Candace up onto the plane. Substitute Teacher Day - SBTY.PNG Best Landing of the Day - SBTY.PNG|The paper plane crashed. Baljeet and Isabella.JPG|Only 58 seconds till Sundown Isabella's I Believe - SBTY.PNG|Isabella saying "I believe!" Jumping the Ditch - SBTY.PNG|Clearing the ditch!!!! Riding Over Linda and Lawrence - SBTY.PNG|The kids fly over Linda and Lawrence. Gang's bikes.jpg|The group lands in the backyard just as the sun sets. IrvingSBTY.jpg That we'd ever reach the point.jpg Where we can.jpg Laugh and sing about it.jpg Now the sun has set on this.jpg Another extraordinary day.jpg You Know I'll Say.jpg All we need is a place to start.jpg If we have heart, we'll make it.jpg Yes we can dream it.jpg Isabella Phineas close up.jpg Isabellatwoline.jpg Isabella and Phineas spinning.jpg Isabella from SBTY.jpg Isabella and Phineas spinning - close up.jpg Before the sun goes down.JPG Don't miss the beat.jpg Just get into the groove.jpg Isabella dancing to SBTY.JPG The sun is shining.jpg There's a lot that you can do.jpg A lot that you can do.jpg There's a world of possibilities outside your door.jpg You can get much more.jpg Isabella (Summer Belongs to You!).png Don't need an invitation.jpg Every day is new.jpg Phineas and Isabella on stage.jpg Yes, it's true.jpg Phineas and Isabella sings the chorus.jpg TRNmRsARwRY.jpg Isabella blue background SBTY.jpg I traveled halfway 'round the world.jpg Life is full of music.jpg SBTY circle.jpg Everyone singing SBTY.JPG Isabella, Phineas and Candace headbanging to SBTY.jpg Whatever you want to do, you make the rules.jpg Phineas and Isabella jumping and singing.jpg SBTY Closing Cast Shot.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella SBTY.JPG Where's Perry - SBTY.jpg Everyone realizes Perry is gone - SBTY.jpg "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" Isabella in a stocking.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas2.jpg|"What' cha doooin'?" PnF-FamilyChristmas5.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas3.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas4.jpg Perry's still not here.JPG|"Everyone's come together for the holidays but Perry's still not here." He knows it's not really christmas.JPG|"He does know it's not really Christmas, right?" Isabella understands.JPG App full proxy.jpg Let it Snow 01.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 42).jpg Let it Snow 02.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 44).jpg Let it Snow 03.jpg Let it Snow 04.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image1.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 49).jpg Isabella, Milly, Ginger, Katie Let it Snow.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image3.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 51).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image4.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 52).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 53).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image5.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 55).jpg Isabella outside.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image7.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 56).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 59).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 58).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image9.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image10.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 62).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 64).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image12.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 65).jpg Let it Snow 12.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 66).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image13.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 69).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 68).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 67).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image14.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 70).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 71).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image15.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image16.jpg Isabella snow angel.jpg Fireside Girls making snow angels.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 73).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 74).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image18.jpg Isabella kisses Phineas Snowman.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 77).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image19.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 79).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 78).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image20.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 80).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image21.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 81).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 82).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 83).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 84).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image22.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image24.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 86).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image25.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image27.jpg Isabella looking up.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 90).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 91).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 92).jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas7.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 93).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 94).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image29.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 95).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image30.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 95).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image31.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image32.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 98).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 99).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image33.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image34.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image35.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 103).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image36.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 104).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 105).jpg Good King Wenceslas 14.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas10.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 14.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 15.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 17.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 18.jpg We wish you a merry Christmas.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 33.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 34.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 35.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 36.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 37.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 38.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image37.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image38.jpg Let it Snow - Credits HD - 8.png Isabella singing Let it Snow Image40.jpg Let it Snow - Credits HD - 10.png Let it Snow - Credits HD - 11.png Isabella singing Let it Snow Image41.jpg Let it Snow - Credits HD - 12.png Isabella singing Let it Snow Image42.jpg Let it Snow - Credits HD - 13.png Isabella singing Let it Snow Image43.jpg Let it Snow - Credits HD - 15.png Let it Snow - Credits HD - 17.png Isabella singing Let it Snow Image44.jpg Let it Snow - Credits HD - 18.png Isabella singing Let it Snow Image46.jpg "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Phineas Isabella holding hands in space.jpg Phineas and Ferb-Mission-Marvel 2.jpg Isabella and Iron Man.jpg The gang's all here.jpg Candace geeks out.jpg Phineas starting to get mad at candace.jpg Just lying here utterly dejected.jpg Well, it's all about the boys.jpg I've been banished.jpg I'm not tryin' to place the blame.jpg That we could be, yes, we should be.jpg Isabella and Candace upset.jpg Candace and isabella singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help 2.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help 3.jpg Isabella and Candace are very upsets thay just want help Phineas.JPG Candace and Isabella at the bottom of the stairs while singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and Isabella are sad.jpg Candace and Isabella look out the rainy backyard door.jpg OnlyTryingtoHelp.jpg Isabella singing Only Trying To Help.jpg Isabella singing Only Trying To Help 2.jpg Isabella singing Only Trying To Help 3.jpg Trying to help, Phineas.jpg Isabella and Candace as Only Trying To Help ends.jpg Isabella and Candace look over at Lawrence.jpg Candace and isabella see mr. fletcher who has just turned the sprinkler off.jpg You've only got one butt jet.jpg Candace pacing inside shed.jpg Isabella relizing they need to go the space station.jpg Candace and isabella headed up to the space station.jpg Now make the powers blast down there and stuff.jpg Candace with the data collection tank.jpg Candace having pushed the data tank.jpg Candace and isabella watch the data collection tank roll down to the heroes.jpg The heroes getting their powers back.jpg Candace just about to touch thor's hammer.jpg Candace after touching thor's hammer.jpg The gang waiting for the fight to begin.jpg Candace's hair and isabella's hair standing up on end.jpg Candace having seen the lightning that thor produced.jpg The gang watching the fight.jpg The gang watching the hulk and thor bounce one of the villians between them.jpg Candace telling phineas she is going to bust them now.jpg Candace faints and Isabella catches her.jpg Costumes in the trash can.jpg "Night of the Living Pharmacists" What'cha Doin' in NOTLP.jpg We were just building a polymer de-stabilizer.jpg Listen, uh, there's something I wanna tell you.jpg Uh, it's about this patch.jpg Oh, it's one of your accomplishment patches.jpg Isabella is blushing.JPG Isabella sadly says I've got a huge crush on you.jpg Try jumping up and down a little bit.jpg JumpRightoIt.jpg Capture19.PNG Capture17.PNG Jump Right to It.png Isabella catching up to Phineas.jpg Phineas, I need to talk to you.jpg No, I really need to talk to you.jpg And I'm just gonna jump right to it.jpg The thing about that Emotional Bravery Patch.jpg Isabella hears Mrs. Feyersied screaming.jpg One second please.jpg Capture22.PNG I'm so sorry we lost track of you.jpg There's no time, we have a job to do.jpg Triangulation 2.png Phineas ask Isabella now what.jpg I'm sure we'll find our answers there.jpg IsabellanadDoofZombies.jpg Isabella and Phineas running from the doof-zombies.jpg They sees the doof-zombies gang up on the Fireside Girls.jpg You can't help them now.jpg Isabella and Phineas screams together.jpg Capture61.PNG Phineas checks Isabella if she's alright.jpg Phineas checks Buford if he's okay.jpg Well that explains.jpg Candace, Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz ready to fight the doof zombies.jpg Phineas and Isabella hears Doofenshmirtz screaming.jpg Again with the clothes.jpg I know, what's that all about.jpg We may be the only ones left.jpg Oh no, the line's breaking.jpg If we don't make it, Danville falls.jpg Ferb, Isabella and Phineas running up the stairs.jpg Capture24.PNG Isabella and Phineas see more Doof-Zombie.JPG They sees Ferb sacrifice himself.jpg Isabella stops Phineas from touching Ferb.jpg Ferb, I can't just.jpg But the only way to save him is to keep going.jpg Isabella said If this the end.JPG Isabella said There somthing I need to tell you.JPG Phineas says okay, shoot.jpg Isabella runs to confess her feelings.jpg I Like You!.jpg Phineas Misunderstands.jpg I like-you like you.jpg Isabella waits for Phineas.jpg A doof-zombie hand reaches for Isabella.jpg Get away from her.jpg Isabella sees Phineas get infected.jpg Phineas starting to transform.jpg Phineas tells Isabella to go.jpg Phineas starting to transform 2.jpg Phineas becomes a Doof-Zombie.jpg Isabella watch Phineas trun into Doof-Zombie.JPG Oh Phineas.JPG Isabella said get it together Fireside Girl.JPG It's up to you save Phineas.JPG Isabella got attack by one of the Doof-Zombie.JPG Isabella is trasnform into Doof-Zombie.JPG Just a little foggy.jpg "Last Day of Summer" Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 5.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 6.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 7.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 9.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 10.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 12.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 14.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 15.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 16.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 17.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m28s616.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m32s427.png LDOS1.png S04E34-35 Oto....jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 27.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 29.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m54s507.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 31.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m02s356.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 32.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m04s384.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 33.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m44s831.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 34.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 35.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 36.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 37.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 38.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 39.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 40.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 41.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h06m08s536.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 66.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 73.jpg Candace "Eh? Eh? Eh?".png FluctationsWithinTheSpaceTimeContinium.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 104.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 110.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 114.jpg Candace and the gang about to rescue Phineas and Ferb.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 118.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 119.jpg Isabella begins to recognize Phineas.PNG Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h51m48s937.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h52m18s153.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h53m39s067.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m23s372.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m29s973.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m18s362.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m22s121.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m28s076.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m30s956.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m04s158.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m35s911.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m41s621.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m59s770.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m10s300.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m24s041.png Phineas winks at Isabella.PNG Vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h40m59s202.png To return to the page for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, click here. }} Category:Character galleries Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro